The Legend of Zelda: When Links meet?
by Alys'Culdil'Baranlote
Summary: Zelda, Zelda xover. yeah I know sounds odd but have u ever woundered what would happen if 2 of the Links from the Zelda series met? Well I did. This is the result of playing LoZ: OoT & WW at the same time, u get mixed dimensions^_^! R&R!
1. Link The Hero of Time, his horse and a…

The Legend of Zelda: When Links meet!?  
  
This fic is a Zelda, Zelda Crossover sounds odd yeah I know but did u ever think of what mite happen if the Links meet. (for thous who don't know every Zelda game has a different hero, a different Link. All the games other than OoT and MM that is that's the same Link but in all the others there not!) well I did and I came up with this it may take a bit to write but if any one R&Rs it. I'll really tri to finish it Promise cause as a part time fan fic reader I know how it feels to like a story and never see it finished. Ok this is my first fic as in EVER so please be kind, I am to urs. And I am sorry if it sucks.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any thing in this fic except for the stuff that I do and that's not that much and is certainly not the Legand of Zelda.  
  
Warning: Mild swearing but that's mostly me not the characters, Spoilers ahead for Wind Waker mostly so don't read if u don't want to get spoiled. Oh and there will be NO Yaoi NONE at all. There isn't any need for it in this fic. I think.  
  
Genre: General (A/N honestly I dun how this is going to go)  
  
Rating: PG13 (A/N just to be on the safe side.)  
  
Speech  
  
*actions*  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(A/N) Authors Notes and/or my comments pointless blabbing ect.. That u can just ignore  
  
Translation: Translation (A/N der)  
  
Link The Hero of Time, his horse and a. fairy kebab!? o.0!  
  
This is about Three Years after -cause I think Link was about 12 in MM so now he's 15?- Majoras Mask and Link is almost back to Hyrule. And just to fill u in I think this is situated around the theory that in the beginning of MM that Link went on that journey to find Navi. And having almost given up hope spent the rest of his free time trying to get back to Hyrule cause as u mite know Termamia was an alternat Dimension.  
  
Setting: Link is riding Epona though a shaded forest. When suddenly a rather loud rumbling sound comes from Links stomach.  
  
Link: Boy am I hungry.  
  
Epona: *stomach growls also**whinnies*  
  
Link: Ha guess I'm not alone hey girl *pats Epona on the neck* hows about we take a break and find something to eat?  
  
Epona: *nays in approval*  
  
Link: *dismounts**looks around* I wounder if there's even anything.. Ah *spots some apples high in a tree* Apples! *pulls out bow, takes aim and fires! As luck would have it Just as a strange floating blue light flys in between the target and the targeter (A/N Talk about timing) it lets out a shriek as it gets hit with the arrow and pined to the side a tree all the wile shouting a few 'colourful words'.*  
  
Link: WHAT IN THE SACRED REALM!!? (A/N Well what'd u think he was gona say!? What the Hell actually I'm not even sure if they have a hell? I mean Ok just ignore me.) *runs over to the tree which the Strange blue light is currently pined to and looks up at it* ~strange something about that blue light seems strangely familiar~ (A/N Very strange)  
  
Strangely familiar blue light: *gets it self free and flies down to Link and starts screeching at him Glowing slightly red* HEY!!! WHATS THE BIG IDEA! HEY!! LISTEN!! YOU DUMB ASS! HEY!! ARE YOU LISTERING TO ME!! HEY!!! LISTEN!!! *continues* (A/N: In the most annoying high pitched voice and I don't mean the normal kind ohhhh no the little blue light that doesn't shut up kind *starts muttering about how there are bars on the door* NO SHIT SHERLOCK!! That might be the reason oh I dun know WHY IT WOUNT OPEN!! *stabs Navi ^_^* ummm yeees just ignore me ok.^_^U)  
  
Link: ~ Shit this suddenly got way to familiar~ *nervously* Navi!?  
  
Strangely familiar blue light/Navi the fairy: *stops her gawd damned incessant ranting and looks at Link* Wha? How did u. Link!?  
  
Link: *smiles* Long time no see  
  
Navi: It IS u! *hugs Links nose*  
  
Link: *still beaming* I've been looking for u for so long Navi!. Where'd u go?  
  
Navi: y. you were looking for ME!?  
  
Link: yes I was  
  
Navi: Really!?  
  
Link: Yes I have been looking for u! Really! Why is that so hard to believe!?  
  
Navi: *mumbles* I thought u wouldn't want me to be ur partner anymore.  
  
Link: What would ever give u that Idea!?  
  
Navi: Well I wasn't there when u most needed me a I let u down.  
  
Link: Navi. you didn't le..  
  
Epona: *sick of the lack of attention and FOOD* *whinnies loudly and harshly nudges Links back*  
  
Link: Ow! What!? *looks at Epona**his stomach rumbles* OH right food.. Sorry Epona.  
  
Epona: *whinnies irritably* Translation: Damn right Your sorry now where's my food!?  
  
Link: *using the hook shot this time as to not wast any more arrows gathers some apples from the tree* *than gives some to a now satisfied Epona**then Sits down under the tree with an apple in his hand but doesn't eat it ~not yet there are things to sort out~ and looks at Navi* Navi. How could you possibly think that I don't like you!? You helped me out and probably saved my but Goddesses only know how many times! ~and minus your brain numbing chatter of continuously stating the obvious your not that bad~  
  
Navi: I dun know I'm just being stupid I guess.  
  
Link: Damn right your being stupid! But O well *smiles* I finally found you even if it's not any kind of meeting I was expecting. *smile fads a bid* But I guess it's all counts if would you want to be my partner again?  
  
Navi: *ecstatic* YES! urrr I mean of course I want to.  
  
Link: *beams* Great  
  
Navi: *flies down on to links shoulder* So looking for me couldn't have possibly taken up all your time Tell me all about your fairy less adventures.  
  
Link: Well they weren't all fairy less.  
  
Navi: WHA!? WHO!  
  
Link: Tial.  
  
Navi: *glare*  
  
Link: *quickly puts in* But she wasn't as good a fairy as you ~ much more annoying~ but she did help me save a world.  
  
Navi: Damn Right she's NOT!. A World!? What's that supposed to mean!?  
  
Link: It's a place called Termainia. Well it all happened like this.*goes on to tell Navi all about his adventures in Termainia starting with the skull kid and ending with him meeting her again (A/N if u want to know it in greater detail play the game cause I can't be bothered to write it all down and I dun think u really want to read it)*  
  
Navi: *listening intently to the hole story amazingly not falling asleep even once! Can u guess how long that must have took! Gawd fairies must have pretty long attention spans.*  
  
Navi: Well sounds like u did pretty good for your self eh Link, Defeating another 'Great Evil' and all.  
  
Link: Yeah I guess so  
  
Navi: and your looking for a way back to Hyrule?  
  
Link: Yeah u wouldn't happen to know the way?  
  
Navi: Of course I know the WAY (A/N Navi and/or Tial: I KNOW ALL! Culdil: Gawd there annoying but I think Tials worse *stabs Tial* ^_^ NO MORE FAIRYS! * Navi and Tial come back to life* NOOOO! )  
  
Link: Ok then lets get going *starts to get up**stomach rumbles* *laughs* In all the excitement I forgot to eat anything *picks up the forgotten apple and eats it* *then mounts Epona*  
  
Navi: To Hyrule!  
  
Link : Lead the way Navi.  
  
Navi: *Flies of ahead*  
  
Link: *canters after her though the forest*  
  
They came out of the forest a few hours later and entered Hyrule field.  
  
Link: Finally Were Home  
  
Navi: yeah *spots a dark cloud brewing to the north (A/N umm at least I think it's north that's toward the castle) * HEY! LINK! HEY! LINK! LISTEN!  
  
Link: yeah?  
  
Navi: What's that? *points his attention to the dark cloud that is brewing* I think something is wrong Link. Link!? *spots Link at least a mile ahead and still going* HEY! WAIT UP! HEY!  
  
Link: *having seen the dark cloud that is brewing is already galloping toward the castle* ~what's happening, the only time I've ever seen clouds like that was when HE was. *shakes the thought from his head* no but that's not possible. or is it?~  
  
A cliffy. I think Or at least my first sorry attempt at one. Ok that's all for now sorry if it was a wast (+ I think I spelt some names wrong but I can't really be bothered to go and check right now so can u tell me thax) but please if u read it tell me what u thought . And remember just sos u know reviews will be cherished, constructive criticism even more and flames will be put to good use during winter. That is all. R&R!! The next Chapter will be better. I hope  
  
More Coming soon!  
  
~~Author~~ (I need a new name!) ~~Culdil~~? 


	2. The Darkness, Filler space and more fair...

New chapter. Ok so that's 0 reviews! Boy do I suck! Wait there is one but that's from me so it doesn't really count!  
  
Annoying Voice In Head: You reviewed yourself jeeps u are pathetic.  
  
Oh shut it! I know already. Wait JEEPS??? o.0 what the hell!? And u were calling ME pathetic! (yes I have voices actually there more like split personalities and ummm stuff. It should take a form soon)  
  
AVIH: *Takes the form of a 5 inch tall part she-elf with long brown wavy hair and is waring a sort of half sorceress robe half tunic and a long dark cloak. did I mention that she is 5 inches tall AVIH: yes u did. Me: Hey get out of my description thingy! AVOOH (annoying voice out of head): oh fine! Me: and is siting on my computer screen* *roles eyes* Thanks for the intro. *roling her eyes at me* Shut up *why should I* Cause i'll curse you *O.O ok ok* thank you  
  
Your welcome anyways You must be my sarcastic side eh?  
  
AVOOH: Basically. But not really I'm that fictional character that you've been working on for about a year that you have just figured out a good form for yesterday in art class. And can you stop calling me AVOOH! I DO have a name you know.  
  
Really!? But I haven't figured that out yet  
  
AVOOH TWON (annoying voice out of head that wants own name): YES YOU HAVE! Wasn't it Culdil Part Elven of something?  
  
Well yeah but that's my author name at the moment If I called u that then I'd be talking to myself.  
  
Allegedly Culdil-Part-Elven: Annnd your point is??  
  
*glare*  
  
CPE: Ok Then get me a better name or change your user name!  
  
To what?  
  
CPE: .. I dun know  
  
Ok I'll have to get back to that then. now what was I doing?  
  
CPE: Fan Fiction  
  
Fan Fiction?. Ohhhh That fan fiction the one that no one reviews  
  
CPE: yeah that one.  
  
Where was I?? *shuffles though files* Oh yes a new chapter of The Legend of Zelda: When Links Meet!? Ok so what NO one have reviewed I don't really care that much but still. anyway no matter I'm just up dating so I don't forget what was going to happen next. And I really hope that the formatting works this time damn it! Remember this is my first fic so be kind! Or. I'll cry *fake sob*.  
  
CPE: pfft. Yeah right!  
  
What I mite!  
  
CPE: Not likely she didn't even cry when two paper wasps bit her on the neck  
  
Ok so I won't CRY well at least not about THIS. Can I get on with this Fan fiction NOW!  
  
CPE: go ahead  
  
Thank you now were was I ahh yes disclaimer Ohhhh Diiissclaimer. *Mido/ Disclaimer is currently asleep on the chair* hihi excuse me for a sec *walks over to Mido and pokes him* Oy Midope wake up *no answer* *pokes him again* Oy you dead or what? *no answer* If you don't wake up right NOW I am going to make you wish that you were dead! SO GET THE F**K UP!!!!! *Mido wakes up with a start and looks at me* *smiles sweetly* oh so sorry were u asleep but if u didn't knowtess I kinda need a disclaimer.  
  
Mido: *blinks* So  
  
Sooo. SO GET OFF YOUR ASS AND DESCLAIM!  
  
Mido: 0.0 *grabs sheet of disclaim able stuff and reads*  
  
Mido/ Disclaimer: She doesn't own Zelda or any thing else that she apparently doesn't own not that she owns Zelda or anything that she may write about on fanfiction.net other than the chick who is curntly called Culdil-part-Elven cause she is a figment of the authors imagination which is surprisingly owned by the author ~who would of guessed it~ but other than that and any thing else that she does own she owns nothing and the do owns does not count the Legend of Zelda in anyway So in fact WHO WROTE THIS!? *parses out from lake of oxygen and the fact that he is very confused*  
  
That's better  
  
CPE: *whispers* she doesn't like Mido that much  
  
Who does!?  
  
CPE: Not to many people  
  
Yeah like none. Anyway I should really get on with writing this fic shouldn't I so  
  
Warning: Mild swearing but that's mostly me not the characters, Spoilers ahead for mostly Wind Waker so don't read if u don't want to get spoiled. Oh and there will be NO Yaoi NONE at all. There isn't any need for it in this fic. I think.  
  
Genre: General (A/N honestly I dun how this is going to go)  
  
Rating: PG13 (A/N just to be on the safe side.)  
  
"Speech"  
  
*actions* or just the stuff in between " " in that order  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(A/N) Authors Notes and/or my comments pointless blabbing ect.. That u can just ignore  
  
Translation: Translation (A/N der)  
  
BMValkyrie suggested that I should change the formatting from script but seeing at English isn't one of my best subjects the grammars going to not be all that good.  
  
Chapter 2: The Darkness, Filler space and more fairy foodstuffs!? o.0!  
  
This is about Three Years after -cause I think Link was about 12 in MM so now he's 15? Just to make the WW Link and him about the same age- Majoras Mask and Link is almost back to Hyrule. And just to fill u in I think this is situated around the theory that in the beginning of MM that Link went on that journey to find Navi. And having almost given up hope spent the rest of his free time trying to get back to Hyrule cause as u mite know Termamia was an alternat Dimension  
  
Ok last time Link finally found Navi right after almost turning her in to a fairy kebab! Anyway they joined up again they set off for Hyrule when they got to Hyrule field there was a dark cloud brewing to the north/toward the castle so Link has set off with determination to stop what evil may be befalling the far kingdom. (A/N *gags* ok why am I going all noble and crap I need more sugar!)  
  
Link is almost at the castle, finally catching up Navi yells "LINK! WATCH OUT!" At the call Link looks up and quickly manuvers Epona out of the way just as a flaming rock crashes in to ground just were they would have bin only moments before. Startled Epona rears. Navi catches up to Link and the jittery Epona she asks "LINK! You ok?", Link Nods, steading Epona than looks from the smouldering rock up to Death Mountain frowning ~its erupting?~. "Link Look the m." Navi started to stat by was interrupted by Link "I know" as he turns Epona and galloped of toward the castle. Navi having almost being left behind again grabs on to Eponas tail.  
  
Just before they reach the castle it starts to rain and when I say rain I mean RAIN like its already been 5 minutes and there are ankle deep puddles are starting to form rain. Navi flies up to Links shoulder and shelters under his collar  
  
Lightning flashes as they reach the castle. Link stops suddenly as he heres someone call out. And as Epona stops so suddenly you can just see a little blue light fly off Links shoulder and strait into the castle wall! SPLAT! (A/N lol What!? I couldn't resist ^_^U but can't you just picture it though) You guessed it fairy pancake! Link ignoring Navi (A/N the now blue flouting diskette lol) dismounts Epona and walks across the draw bring all the wile looking for the source of the call but finds nothing. As he enters the market place he lets a gasp escape as it is covered with Redead and umm dead stuff its practically all destroyed and crap. But they are all frozen like they are effected by the sun song but not then he realises that every thing but he and Navi have frozen even the rain. Navi now having recovered from her flat situation " Link every thing has stoped!? Its.. Its as if time it self have seised!? I Wonder what's going on!?", "So do I" Link answers  
  
Link runs toward the castle but as he comes to the door he gets a painful shock from some electrical force field and falls back with a rather load thump, "Ow." Navi starts to circle Links form "HEY! LISTEN! There seems to be some kind of electrical force field blocking the entrance to the castle!" she observes. Link sits up rubbing his head from were it made painful contact with the ground and glares at Navi saying "Really Navi!? I didn't knowtess!" Navi smiles slyly "That's what I'm here for Link" she replies, Link stands up brunching him self off wile growling eligible words under his breath. WHAT!!!?? Navi screeched angrily, "uuur nothing Nothing at all. umm so what are we suppose to do now?" Link answered nervously trying to change the subject . Navi glares at him but lets it parse " I sense and evil presence Link but it's hard to tell were it is coming from. Link u don't think!?" " The Temple of TIME!?" Link declared then starts running of toward the Temple of Time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~ Navi: *Mido: follows him? CPE: *roles eyes* No she goes to Vagus of course SHE FOLLOWS HIM! Mido: Really!? NO fair I don't get to go any were out of the forest CPE: DAMB ASS SHE.. Me: *cuts CPE off* Of all means Mido leave the forest GO to Vagus. No ones stoping you. Mido: but I'll die if I leave the forest!? Me: SO! CPE: *catches on* you may not die Mido. Mido: but I mite die! Me: you'll never know if you don't tri! Mido: but.. CPE: Link left the forest but I guess its not far comparing you to him. Mido: *looks Smug* Me: yeah Links way to Kewl to be compared to Midope. Mido: *going red!* WHY YOU. I'm leaving the forest! CPE: ok then leave! Me: Don't let the tree hit you on the way out. Mido: Fine then I will *leaves**Dies* Me: Yay No more Midope! *does dance* CPE: your scary at times you do know that don't you? Me: I Do. but I think it's the Fanta and I get some of it from hanging around with Aryante to much apparently she's a "bad influence" lol. CPE: Really!? When can I meet her!? Link: Excuse me! We were just about to get some were with this fic weren't we? I'm just as glade as you that that Dumb ass is dead but you know the fic!. Me: fic.ohhh right that fic sorry Link I left you running. Link: S'ok but can you just get on with it. Me: Ok just ignore me and my has nothing to do with the story line filler space ^_^!* ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
They arrive at the temple and enter it looks odd sort off there but not there. "Like a memory." Link mutters as he makes his way forward. "What? Memory? Link what's going on?" Navi asked wile trying to get the Hyrulens attention. Link ignoring her walks slowly up to the Door of Time or were the Door of Time would be? "LINK! The Door its GONE!" Navi gasped, but Link takes no knowtess of her as he slowly makes his way to the pedestal were the Master Sword was or is placed? He reaches out his hand to touch the hilt but something holds him back. Navi looking worried "Link what's wrong!?", Link still keeping his eyes on the sword answers in a mono tone "This.. This is all like some strange dream though ending a never portal. though destiny." he shakily moves his hand closer to the Hilt and grasps it.  
  
Link suddenly feels a presence with in his mind urging him. willing him to draw the blade. ~Draw the sword Boy. Why should I it is sealed here for a reason if I. He will return. NO he won't Draw the sword Trust Me. Why should I. I don't even know who you are. How do you know that he has not already escaped you need the blade to defeat him Draw the Blade ...I can't. You can Draw the sword Boy. Draw it, Draw the Blade, Draw it, Trust Me, Link, Draw the sword Link, Draw it! the voices echoed though out his mind urging him to draw the blade and even all of Navis panicked calls when the Triforce of courage started to glow on his left hand were droned out by the voice the though internal struggle he had half drawn the blade" DRAW IT!~ "NO!" Link Yelled as he plunged the blade deeper in to the pedestal. At that moment there was a brilliant flash of Gold, Green and Red light and Link new No more.  
  
YAY a another chapter finished! I hope that was better than the last one. Oh well practise makes perfect. Just so you know reviews will be cherished, constructive criticism even more and Flames will go toward the De frosting of Zoras Domain.  
  
Ok that's all for now I wounder If I'll actually get some reviews now  
  
CPE: Doubt that  
  
Shut it. And hold up your sign!  
  
CPE: Do a have to!!!?  
  
Yes you do have to or I'll write you in to a fic were you Like Wufei.  
  
CPE: *glares muttering* damn authors *holds up sign* R&R! ^_^ See the little button down there click on it and write your comments ^_^ I wouldn't do that to you CPE. Oh yeah and I don't own Gundam Wing  
  
More coming soon!  
  
~~Author~~ (I need a new name) ~~Culdil~~ 


End file.
